


I wanna shout it from the rooftops

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Established Relationship, M/M, coming out (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: Derek didn't mean to come out to the entire world like that, but - well, no one ever said he'd have to be good at dealing with journalists when he became an actor.





	I wanna shout it from the rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Anonymous: oh my I would be super happy if you'd write something with one of them being a famous actor+established relationship and some kind of coming out together as a family+dealing with the pappz. have a great day and congrats to so many followers

Since Derek can remember, he’s wanted to be an actor. No other reason but the fact that he always wanted to be other people while still being himself, to justify his feelings. It took him a long time to work up the courage to pursue it, but at nineteen, with luck and the help of some of Laura’s friends, he got his first job.

It’s not the easiest job, and he  _loathes_  not being able to go to his mom’s birthday because he’s on the other side of the world at some fancy event, but it’s all worth it. He’s finally doing what he loves.

What he dos  _not_  love though, is having to deal with asshole journalists and close minded TV presenters. God, that he wished he could avoid.

“Julie was nice, you remember her, right?” Isaac says for the tenth time. “And she’s pretty too.”

Derek glares at him, and then at Lydia. “Fifteen minutes.” He grits out.

She raises an eyebrow, but smiles like she’s just won a big prize. “Thirty.”

“Twenty.”

“Deal.” She says, turning around to go fetch the journalist, while Derek collapses on the couch and accepts a bottle of water from Isaac.

“Do you think she would give me her number?”

Derek snorts, despite himself. “Good luck with that.” He still remembers the last guy Lydia dated – the asshole is never getting a job in Hollywood ever again. “Just never cheat on her.”

“Like I would.” Isaac scoffs, smiling at he watches Lydia walk back into the room. “Good luck with  _that_.” He points out as the reporter following Lydia waves excitedly.

“Thanks.” Derek sighs. Here it goes.

–

“How do you like living in L.A.?”

“It’s not home.” Derek answers, truthfully. “But it’s close enough. I got used to it.”

“But it must have it’s perks, right?” She insists, scribbling something on her notepad. “It’s definitely bigger than the small town you grew up in. It makes it easier to avoid the paparazzi and the fans, right?.”

“I don’t mind the fans.” Derek answers, barely avoiding the urge to roll his eyes. Lydia gives him a pointed look from behind Julie, and he sighs. “And I love the small town life. It’s peaceful and normal, something I miss when I’m L.A.. Also, it’s not like I can have my mom’s peach pie here.” He jokes, earning an approving look from Lydia.

“Of course.” Julie agrees, not sounding convinced at all, but she – thankfully – changes the subject. “Let’s talk about your co-star, it’s not the first time you work with him.”

“Well, we do have the same agent.” Derek smiles at Lydia. “She knows what kind of movies we are looking for, and the rest – well, Stiles is a great actor.”

“So are you.” Julie compliments with a flirty smile. Derek closes his eyes for a second, leaning back against the chair so he can put more distance between them, hopefully she won’t try to reach out for his arm or something. It happened before. “This movie is different from what you are used to, though. Both of you, I mean. You’ve been brothers and best friends before but now …” She looks at Derek expectantly.

“We are both professionals, I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.” He answers, words coming out harsher than he intended. Isaac hides a laugh behind his hand while Lydia closes her eyes and shakes her head.

“Well, it’s a different dynamic.” She tries to smile. “Does it get weird?”

“Kissing a guy, you mean?” He narrows his eyes. “It’s no different than kissing a girl.” Derek asserts. “I’m an actor, it’s what I do. I fake-kiss people for a living.”

“Right, I’m sure that’s completely –”

Lydia makes a gesture behind Julie, motioning for Derek to keep calm and continue the interview while Isaac mouths at him to ignore the journalist and stay cool. They are both so frantic that it suddenly hits him, what the woman in front of him is aiming for.

A scandal.

“– girlfriend, right?”

“I’m sorry,” Derek blinks, suddenly, “I didn’t get that.”

“Your girlfriend must be happy that in this movie at least you don’t kiss a girl.” She repeats, laughing. “You kiss Stiles, who’s your friend, so of course she has nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Derek says, and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he can see Julie’s eyes begin to shine. There, he gave her an article.

“But you went out many times with Erica Reyes. There was word that –”

“Erica is a friend. And I don’t know why people would assume I’m dating a girl, when I never said a word about it.” He feels the anger come bursting out. He should stop now, he should – no, he doesn’t want to. Lydia arches her eyebrow at him, expression worried, but all Derek can think is –  _enough_. “I guess, yeah, I could be dating a girl, just like I could be dating a  _guy_. And, hey, here’s your scandal –” he stands up, throwing his empty bottle of water on the floor, “I am.” He turns around and leaves the room.

–

“ _Knock, knock,_ who’s there?” Stiles jokes as he enters Derek’s trailer. “Derek Hale, the new gay actor to come out. Woo-hoo.”

“Gay?” Derek hisses. “I told her it was possible for me to date a  _girl_ , Jesus, don’t they have internet access to Google  _bisexuality_?”

“Of course they do, but do you really think they want to?” Stiles smiles, softly, sitting on the couch next to Derek.

“I’m sorry.” Derek blurts out, letting his head fall on Stiles’ shoulder. “They are going to throw you into this for sure.”

“They already did.” Stiles says, taking his phone from his pocket and showing Derek a TMZ article about how Stiles and Derek are going out since their first movie together, among other things. “My dad texted me.”

“I’m sorry.” He repeats, guilty. “I didn’t mean to –”

“Derek, I don’t give a fuck.” Stiles kisses his cheek, running a hand over his back. “I’m worried about  _you_. Did you really mean to come out like this? Now?”

“Yes.” Derek says. “And no. I wished I could have done it differently, but I don’t regret it.” He smiles at his boyfriend, takes his hand in his. “I needed to do it.”

“Then,” Stiles grins, “we should go out to celebrate and wait for the paparazzi to follow us and kiss in front of everybody because, fuck yeah, I want to brag about this.” He laughs when Derek laughs and leans in to kiss him again. “I love you.”

“Sorry I made you wait.”

Stiles punches his shoulder softly. “It was worth it.” He smiles. “I would wait for you forever, under the rain and the stars and –”

“You don’t need to quote our movie to me, Stiles.” Derek laughs, holding Stiles close, so happy he feels like his heart could explode. “I love you, too.”

“I always knew that.” Stiles kisses the tip of his nose. “Since the day we met and you blushed when I called you hot.”

“And then I fucked you in your trailer.”

“Against the door.” Stiles adds. “Never forget the door.”

“Right, sure.” Derek smiles, nodding seriously. “Against the door.”

“Come on,” Stiles stands up, pulling Derek with him, “Lydia has champagne with her, she’s just waiting for us.”

“How mad is she?”

“Furious.” Stiles nods. “But she’s also happy so I think she won’t yell. Much.” He takes Derek’s hand, opens the door and together they walk to face the world.

And Lydia.

**Author's Note:**

> I've a [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)!


End file.
